The desire for ventilation solutions that do not significantly interfere with kitchen sight-lines drives consumer purchasing of many conventional downdraft ventilation systems. Many consumers for example desire a smaller kitchen footprint with products that do not obstruct, block, or close-off spaces within the smaller kitchen. At least some of these conventional downdraft systems can be disposed in a kitchen island or peninsula and can raise and lower from a position under a kitchen counter, which can result in significant portions of the hood being hidden when not in use